Never Date A Prankster's Sister
by XxMrs.RadcliffexX
Summary: Draco and Ginny have been seceretly dating. What happens when overprotective brothers Fred, George & Ron along with Harry & Hermione find out? It can only mean two things: Revenge and PRANKS![ON HIATUS]


**Hi people, XxMrsRadcliffexX here. This is my first try at a humour fic so i have no idea if it's good or not. Hopefully it is. A big thanks to MaidenDark for being my beta. And please do check out my other fic as well, titled, Being A Black. To my readers of Being A Black, so sorry for not updating!! I've been busy with schoolwork, choir, the drama team, the swim team, my church youth society, and working on this fic. So, please forgive me! I'll try to have the next chap up as soon as possible! Anway, without further ado here's Never Date A Prankster's Sister. Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything. Wish i did tho...then again..dont we all? **

* * *

"This is pure genius Fred." said George Weasley.

"I know George. This is our best prank ever." replied his twin brother.

"Not too much, Fred. We wouldn't want the effects to be permanent now would we?"

"Now would that really be so bad?' asked Fred.

"Actually, now that you mention it, it actually would be an improvement to the slimy gits we call Slytherins." said George. The twins laughed and grinned evily. This was the perfect prank, and they couldn't wait to see it in action. The whole school would have a huge laugh. Well, everyone but the Slytherins. They had spiked the Slytherins drinks. When they drank it...well, you'll just have to wait and see what it does.

They exited the kitchen in high spirits thinking longingly of tomorrow and their perfect prank, when suddenly Fred stopped dead in his tracks causing George to bump into him.

"Oi! Fred, you have to keep walking if you wanna get back to the dorm." said George.

"Shhh!" said Fred and pulled George behind a nearby statue.

"Look." he said pointing in the direction they were headed earlier. What he saw there was a sight he would never forget until the day he died. A sight so horrible, so ghastly, so unimaginable that George thought he and Fred must be hallucinating. He saw his sister making out with none other than…

Draco Malfoy!

George sucked in his breath and let it out slowly.

"This is impossible." he said.

"What do you mean it's impossible? It's happening right in front of you!" Fred hissed.

"Maybe Malfoy forced her into it." said George. Fred glanced at the kissing couple then back at his twin.

"Judging by Ginny's actions, I highly doubt that he forced her into it. George looked at the couple and realised his twin was right. Malfoy had his arms wrapped around her waist and she had one had around his neck and one hand tangled in his hair. And eventhough Malfoy was practically eating her face George could still see that a smile was visible on his sister's face.

"We have to do something about this." said George.

"Maybe we should go tell Ron." said Fred.

"Are you bloody mad? You know how overprotective Ron is. He'll probably kill her. Or more likely kill Malfoy." replied George.

"Exactly." said Fred a smirk evident upon his face.

"Ahh, I see what you mean dear brother. Come on, he's working on his homework in the library with Harry." said George.

* * *

"Hey Ron, do you have '1000 Magical Herbs & Fungi with you? I need to look up the use of Longbottoms Leaf for this potions essay. A/N: Okay, so there's no such thing as Longbottoms Leaf in Harry Potter. I took this from Lord of the Rings. Sorry!! I had no idea what other herb to put. So sorry! Hearing no reply Harry turned and saw Ron asleep on the table. Harry laughed and reached across him for the book he needed. Then shaking his head he turned back to his essay.

"_And another fantastic save by Ronald Weasley." said the commentator of the Quidditch World Cup. "England certainly made a very good move hiring Ronald Weasley as keeper. The team has been unbeatable ever since. It has been an exciting final between England and Romania. The score currently stands at England-150, Romania-30. Ronald Weasley has made some truly spectacular saves tonight. And it looks like the England seeker has captured the snitch! Yes, ladies and gentleman, it's all over. This year's winners of The Quidditch World Cup is England!" Ron was the first to land and he felt his teammates hoist him onto their shoulders and start chanting his name. Soon the whole stadium was chanting. "Ronald!" "Ronald!" "Ronald!" "Ronald!" "Ronald!" Ronald Weasley was the happiest man on earth…._

"WAKE UP!" yelled three voices simultaneously

"Shhh!" came the hisses of angry students around them.

"BLOODY HELL!!" Ron jumped from his seat and glared at the trio in front of him. "What do you guys want?" asked Ron grumpily. "If you're going to ask me to become bait or a decoy for another one of your pranks then forget it. I'm putting my foot down this time. No, no, no, no and no!"

"Relax lil bro. It's nothing like that. We have some news about our dear sister that you might want to hear about." said Fred.

"But if you don't want to know then we'll just leave." said George making as if to get up.

"NO!" yelled Harry and Ron at the same time.

"SHHH!" came the angry hisses again.

"We thought so." said the twins.

"Well, we just caught Ginny making out with a boy outside the kitchens. A boy in your year." said Fred.

"A Slytherin." put in George.

"Oh, a Slytherin…" Ron said, as he reached out to take back his book from Harry, who was not really concentrating on what the twins had said. "That's…" It took another few seconds before the words sank into both their heads.

"WHAT???" they yelled.

"THAT'S IT!" came another voice. Out of the shadows stepped Madam Pince.

"Uh-oh." whispered the twins.

"Out of my library now! Out! Out! Out! Out!" she yelled. Harry and Ron quickly grabbed their things and chased after Fred and George who had already left.

* * *

Fred & George were sitting comfortably in the common room waiting for Harry and Ron to appear. They had taken a shortcut and beaten them back to the common room by a good 10 minutes.

"2 galleons says they're gonna come barging in in the next 5 minutes." said George.

"I say they're gonna come barging in in the next 5 seconds." said Fred.

"You're on." they said together.

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

"FRED & GEORGE WEASLEY YOU'D BETTER TELL US WHO THAT BOY IS RIGHT NOW!" came two very angry and out of breath voices from the portrait hole.

"HAH! Told ya so. Now pay up!" said Fred smirking.

George grumpily handed over 2 galleons.

"TELL US WHO HE IS!" yelled Harry and Ron.

"Alright. Alright. Calm down will ya." said George, cursing his luck at losing 2 galleons.

"Oh, you're back." came a voice. A brown haired girl stepped into the common room, glancing from the book she was reading.

"Hi Hermione." said Harry and Ron.

"Hey Granger." said the twins.

"What's going on?" she asked, seeing her two best friends having angry expressions and were out of breath.

"FredandGeorgesawGinnymakingoutwithaSlytherinandtheywonttelluswho." said Ron in one breath, making Hermione cock her head to the side.

"Oh, well seeing as I have no interest in this matter I'll just sit here and watch shall I." said Hermione and settled down in a nearby armchair with her book.

"Okay, whatever Hermy. Now tell us!" said Harry.

"The Slytherin is…." began Fred, dragging the sentence.

"None other than…."continued George.

"GET ON WITH IT!" yelled Harry and Ron impatiently.

"Blond haired, grey eyes…name begins with a D…" said the twins.

Harry and Ron thought for a while, and their eyes almost bulge out of their socket. There was only one Slytherin they knew with blond hair, grey eyes and name begins with a 'D'. Draco Malfoy.

"WHAT??" ARE YOU BLOODY SERIOUS?" they yelled, making Hermione and the twins wince at the volume of their voice.

The twins nodded after making sure they weren't deaf. "Horrible isn't it?" they said.

"Oh honestly. You boys are so predictable. This is exactly why Ginny told me that she was dating Malfoy and not you. She knew you would react this way." said Hermione casually, turning a page of her book and continued to read as if nothing happened.

"You mean you knew about this?" asked Fred oh so innocently.

Hermione stopped short a look of horror on her face, and turned slowly towards Harry and Ron. They were staring at her in disbelief, and Hermione realized that she had said it out loud.

"How could you Hermione? How could you hide this from us? And after we promised never to keep any secrets from each other. I can't believe my own girlfriend would lie to me!" said Ron very dramatically. Harry nodded.

"YEAH! Wait…what?" said Harry. It was Ron's turn to look horrorstruck and Hermione was glaring daggers at him.

"You mean…you guys are a couple? And you never told me? I'M SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR BEST FRIEND!" said Harry.

"Uhh, April Fools?" said Ron.

"It's in the middle of September you idiot." replied a very pissed off Harry.

"Haha! Got you! You guys are always pranking me. I finally got you back." said Ron though it wasn't very convincing.

"Nice try."

"It was an accident?" said Ron feebly.

"Well, your death won't be an accident! Come here you!" said Harry chasing Ron around the common room.

"So…exactly how long have you known about this?" asked Fred.

"Last Christmas."

"THEY'VE BEEN DATING SINCE LAST CHRISTMAS??"

"No, silly."

"Phew! That's a relief." Said Fred, slumping further down into the armchair he was sitting on.

"They've been dating since last Easter."

"WHAT?"

"Oh, for heavens sake calm down will you? It's not the end of the world. They actually look sweet together."

"Sweet? Sweet? Hermione, Hagrid and Madame Maxine look sweet together. Cedric and Cho looked sweet together. Percy and Penelope look sweet together. NOT Malfoy and Ginny! Come on Hermione. Even you can't think they should be together." said Harry who had finished 'killing' Ron.

"Ow." "Ow". "Ow". came Ron's voice as he ambled over to them.

"Harry, what did you do to him?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing. I just used a tickling hex on him. You should know by now how Ron overreacts. After all, you are his _girlfriend_." said Harry putting a great deal of emphasis on that word. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Ow." "Ow." "Ow." "Ow."

"Someone shut him up." said Harry.

"_Silencio_." said Hermione performing the silencing spell on Ron.

"Anyway, what are we going to do about them?" asked Harry, sitting down beside Hermione.

"Well, obviously we're going to teach him a lesson." said Hermione. Everyone looked at her with shocked faces, obviously not expecting her to answer like that.

"I thought you were supporting Ginny?" said George.

"Well, I do think she's a bit delusional for dating Malfoy of all people. So if you've got a plan I'm in." said Hermione, grinning widely.

"AHAH!! I KNEW IT!! I KNEW YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT EITHER!!" yelled Harry punching his fist into the air and started doing a ridiculous victory dance which was The Macarena, The Chicken Dance and The Cha Cha Cha all mixed together.

"Harry, sit down and shut up before I silence you too." Snapped Hermione and the look on her face said she meant it.

"Party pooper." said Harry sticking his tongue out at Hermione as he sat down.

"So, how are we going to get our revenge on Malfoy?" asked Ron who was un-silenced by Hermione when Harry was doing his victory dance.

"If only we knew someone who are masters at wreaking havoc." said Hermione.

"Hmmm." said the trio pondering this thought.

"_Hem hem_." said the twins clearing their throats. The trio smiled, knowing that they were the masters at wreaking havoc in Hogwarts.

"Of course. You could do it." said Hermione.

"Just leave it to us. Plan PMFDGABHIAFLELCAASG is already formulated." said Fred, smiling proudly.

"Huh?" asked the trio, puzzled by the long plan name.

"Don't you guys know anything?" asked George, sighing.

"That stands for Plan Prank Malfoy For Dating Ginny And Because He Is A Foul Loathsome Evil Little Cockroach And A Slimy Git." said the twins.

"Right then. Plan PMFDGABHIAFLELCAASG is now is action!" said the five of them pumping their fists into the air.

* * *

**There you go!! The first chap!! Hope you enjoyed it!! Now, do you see that lil button down there? Please click on it and leave me a review! I would love feedback! And this is my 1st shot at humour so forgive me if this sucks! Till then this has been XxMrsRadcliffexX!! Ciao!!**


End file.
